Inspiration
by LinMo
Summary: Kate is down. Maybe an inspiration can help to bring her up?


Inspiration

Es war einer jener Tage, an denen die Dinge keine Schatten werfen und selbst die leuchtestenden Farben mit einem grauen Schleier überzogen scheinen.

Caitlin saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer, hielt eine Tasse dampfenden Tee in den Händen und starrte abwesend aus dem Fenster auf die graue Wolkendecke, die so tief hing, dass sie die Dächer der Häuser zu berühren schien.

Sie saß regungslos da, die Gedanken schossen wild durch ihren Kopf, und bewegte sich erst, als das heiße Porzellan in ihren Händen ihr Finger und Handflächen zu versengen schien.

„Autsch".

Ruckartig stellte sie die Tasse ab und stand auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Zeichenblock, der aufgeschlagen auf dem Teppich lag. Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal etwas gezeichnet hatte.

Die Seite war noch immer blütenweiß.

Gedankenverloren stand sie da, starrte auf das Papier und erinnerte sich an den Traum, aus dem sie am Morgen gefahren war – erschöpfter als am Abend zuvor. Sie hatte versucht, sich an die Handlung zu erinnern, aber alles, was vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen konnte, war ein Gesicht, dass sie nur allzu gut kannte und das ihrer Meinung nach eigentlich nichts in ihren Träumen zu suchen hatte.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder gedankenverloren herumstand, und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie die Gedanken daraus vertreiben, aber das gelang ihr nur schlecht, wie schon seit Tagen.

Ein leises Kratzen schließlich riss sie endgültig aus ihrer Starre.

Wie jeden Samstagvormittag verlangte die Nachbarskatze ein Schälchen Milch.

Ein Lächeln schlich sie auf Caitlins Gesicht, als das kleine, graue Fellknäuel an ihr vorbeischoss, sich neben die Küchentür setzte und auffordernd maunzte.

„Ist ja gut, Michel, du kriegst ja deine Milch."

Sie goss ein wenig Milch in eine Schale und lehnte sich an den Küchentisch, während die Katze sich ungeniert und ohne zu zögern auf die Schale stürzte.

Das Bild des kleinen, laut schmatzenden Tieres war so niedlich, dass Kate nicht anders konnte.

Schnell holte sie den Zeichenblock und begann, mit leichten, schnellen Strichen das Bild der Katze zu skizzieren. Sie merkte nicht, wie das Tier schließlich zufrieden schnurrend um ihre Beine herumschlich, denn ihre Hand glitt wie von selbst über das Papier, als habe sie das schon immer getan.

Erst ein weiteres, aufforderndes Miauen holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

Sie ließ die Katze wieder hinaus und ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer.

Mit dem Tier war auch das Lächeln verschwunden.

Der Himmel schien noch dunkler geworden zu sein, die Wolken hingen schwer über den Dächern und verdrängten das Tageslicht. Der Raum wirkte auf sie so düster und leblos, dass Kate die Stehlampe in der Ecke anknipste. Dann setzte sie sich wieder. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf das Bild der kleinen Katze, dann löste sie das Blatt aus dem Block und ließ es zu Boden fallen.

Sie nahm den Bleistift wieder in die Hand und ließ ihre Gedanken abschweifen.

Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand geführt, zeichnete sie eine flüchtige Skizze des Gesichts aus ihrem Traum.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten löste sie auch das Blatt mit den nur angedeuteten Gesichtszügen und ließ es zu Boden gleiten.

Noch einmal begann sie zu zeichnen, und diesmal wurden die Striche klarer und das Gesicht deutlicher.

Noch drei Mal hörte sie mitten während des Zeichnens auf und begann von vorn, und jedes mal wurde das Gesicht deutlicher, bis sie schließlich sogar in der grauen Bleistiftzeichnung das leuchtende Grün der Augen zu erkennen glaubte.

Doch es gab noch immer eine Sache, die sie störte:

So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie schaffte es nicht, ihn freundlicher aussehen zu lassen, im Gegenteil, je mehr sie es versuchte, desto angespannter schien er zu werden.

Frustriert legte sieden Bock weg und stand auf.

In dem Moment, in dem sie aus dem Fenster sah, wurde die graue Stadt von einem Blitz erhellt.

Einige Sekunden später folgte ein dumpfes, grollendes Donnern, und von einem Augeblick zum Nächsten regnete es Bindfäden.

Kate trat ans Fenster und lauschte dem leisen Rauschen des Regens auf der anderen Seite.

Sie legte den Kopf an die Scheibe, so dass sie das kühle Glas spüren konnte, als ihr Blick auf das letzte Porträt fiel.

Sein Blick schien ihr durch den Raum gefolgt zu sein, er schien sie vorwurfsvoll anzublicken, und sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

Also wandte sie den Blick ab und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.

Was hatte es zu bedeuten, dass er in ihren Träumen auftauchte?

Und warum war er so angespannt?

„Ach was, Blödsinn." Mit einer Handbewegung versuchte sie, diese Hirngespinste zu vertreiben.

Nach dem nächsten Blitz dauerte es nicht einmal eine Sekunde, bis sich der Donner meldete, lauter diesmal, und langgezogen.

Daher hätte sie beinahe das Klingeln an der Tür überhört.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie zur Tür und öffnete. „Tony!"

Erstaunt trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Da stand er, tropfnass und zitternd vor Kälte. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und seine Augen leuchteten merkwürdig.

„Hey, ähm.. Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Ja klar, natürlich." Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und ging voraus.

Sie vermied es, ihn anzusehen, als sie ihm ein Handtuch gab und in die Küche ging, um den Wasserkocher anzustellen.

„Aber wie kommst du, ich meine, was machst du hier?"

Zunächst bekam sie keine Antwort, und nahm an, er habe sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt.

Als sie einige Minuten später ebenfalls den Raum betrat, rubbelte er sich gerade das Haar trocken und besah sich mit interessierter Miene die Skizzen auf dem Boden.

Als er merkte, dass sie neben ihm stand, nah, er das letzte Porträt in die Hand und sah es verwundert an. Dann blickte er in ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Wie sah es denn aus, dass sie bergeweise Bleistiftskizzen von ihm auf dem Fußboden liegen hatte?

Doch in dem Moment geschah etwas Seltsames.

Als er die Verwirrung in den Augen sah, schaute er abwechselnd auf das Bild und dann zu ihr.

Der angespannte Ausdruck um seine Augen machte einer freudigen Miene platz.

„Dann bin ich also nicht der einzige", sagte er, mehr zu sich als zu ihr.

Noch bevor Kate fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, warf er mit einer entschlossenen Geste das Handtuch zu Boden, sah sie trotzig an und murmelte: "Ach, was solls." Dann zog sie er in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Nicht nur seine nasse Kleidung, auch seine Lippen waren kalt, das war danach das einzige, was sie noch wusste.

„Entschuldige bitte", murmelte er, sah sie an und ließ sie los.

„Du musst wissen, dass ich in der letzten Zeit öfter an dich denken musste, als mir lieb war. Und nachts..nachts war es besonders schlimm. heute hab ichs nicht mehr ausgehalten.." Sein Blick war entschuldigend, beinahe schüchtern. Ein merkwüdiger Kontrast zu der Kühnheit, die er eben noch an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Tja, da warst du wirklich nicht der einzige", flüsterte Kate lächelnd.

Jetzt waren sie eh schon beide nass, also was sollte es?

Sie nahm seine Hände und legte sie um ihre Hüfte. Dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in Ihre und zog ihn zu sich.

Er hatte sie inspiriert. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Lippen nicht mehr lange kalt waren.


End file.
